


С чистого листа

by Dai_Ri



Category: Koi SP (Japanese Movie)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Incest, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Каково им жить без нее?





	С чистого листа

Больница душила стерильностью. Как так получилось? Почему они не могли остаться там, в своем доме? Хинако слепо озиралась кругом, пытаясь найти ответы, но никто не спешил их давать. Может, из-за того, что Хинако не задавала вопросов вслух — слонялась безвольно по коридору туда-сюда, туда-сюда, пока какой-то сердобольный аспирант не усадил ее и не принес горячего шоколада. Хинако пила маленькими глоточками. Напиток был вкусным, и это казалось ужасно неправильным. Почему она наслаждается им в одиночку? Где Фуми-чан? Хоть бы она оказалось рядом, так же волнуясь, но и поддерживая, — вдвоем им было бы легче. А так приходилось уговаривать себя не смотреть, не смотреть на закрытую дверь, за которой сейчас находился Шинтаро… Если бы Хинако знала, если бы она только знала!..

На самом деле Хинако знала всё.

Стоило той двери открыться створками, как Хинако подскочила. Врач направился прямо к ней, на ходу поправляя маску.

— Операция прошла успешно, госпожа, ваш муж остался жив.

Хинако захотелось разрыдаться от бессилия и измотавших ее часов ожидания. Она осторожно тронула доктора за рукав, будто тот мог развеяться призраком и благую весть превратить в проклятие.

— Когда я смогу с ним увидеться? — она старалась заглянуть доктору в глаза, поймать уставший, погруженный в себя взгляд.

— Как только он отойдет от наркоза и его переведут в реанимацию. Желательно через день-два. Уточните часы посещения у медсестры.

— А… так поздно… — Хинако хотела сейчас, немедленно убедиться, что с Шинатро всё в порядке. — Мне не надо присутствовать?

— Госпожа, он же не маленький мальчик, и за ним следят профессионалы. Если потребуется ваша помощь — мы вам обязательно сообщим.

— А могу я… просто увидеть его, издалека, — Хинако постаралась улыбнуться, надеясь, что это выглядит мило. — Под вашим руководством.

Доктор осмотрел ее пристально и сухо — как специалист.

— Не стоит. Мой вам добрый совет: съездите домой, приведите себя в порядок и отдохните. Ваш муж отдохнет тоже. И еще, я должен сказать вам кое-что важное, — теперь уже доктор обхватил Хинако за плечи. — Мы сделали всё, что в наших силах, однако пуля задела крайне чувствительный отдел позвоночника, поэтому...

— Поэтому?..

— Ваш муж больше не сможет ходить. Я очень сожалею, — доктор поклонился и быстро ушел.

Хинако смотрела ему вслед растерянно, с нарастающим внутренним ужасом. Но как же они... как же они будут жить? Этот вопрос мучил ее относительно слишком многого и слишком часто стучался в голову. С того самого момента, как… Она, Хинако, всё испортила сама. Фуми-чан… Смелая и бесконечно любящая ее — их — Фуми-чан, что же будет теперь с этой славной девочкой?.. Может, было не поздно сбежать? Спрятаться, исчезнуть? Вряд ли Хинако достойна прощения. И всё-таки она не могла уйти, не после того, что случилось. Если Хинако и ждала жизнь, полная мучений, она это заслужила. Только бы дождаться, когда Шинтаро очнется и они смогут поговорить…

Хинако носила ему цветы — всегда новые и свежие. Пахнущие вкусно, словно вот-вот срезанные и хранящие еще в себе утреннюю росу. Шинтаро лежал на койке и даже не смотрел на них, даже не смотрела на нее. Хинако улыбалась и почти беззаботно болтала. О настоящем. И будущем. Только бы не о прошлом. Слишком больно. Слишком много образов воскрешалось за раз.

— Говорят, минеральные источники очень хороши для здоровья. В нашем распоряжении будут дом, открытый и закрытый бассейны с удобными спусками и трехразовое питание под национальные инструменты. Если ты не хочешь, то откажемся, хотя я бы послушала. На природе инструменты совершенно иначе звучат. И туры туда, кстати, по приемлемым ценам!

Шинтаро — её Шинтаро — будто бы оглох. Окаменел. На его лице не проступало никаких эмоций — ни злости, ни тоски, ни разочарования. Равнодушие убивало. Хинако с удовольствием бы посмотрела, как Шинтаро рушит палату, опрокидывает чистую кровать и аккуратную тумбочку. С радостью бы подставила щеки под хлесткие пощечины, пала бы к ногам, чтобы ее отпинали ботинками. Лишь бы не чувствовать себя никем. Лишь бы не думать, что сошла с ума и разговаривает с фотографией. Той, где они были запечатлены втроем…

— Меня вызывали на допрос, Шинтаро.

Шинтаро впервые за всё это время дрогнул лицом, поджал губы.

— Наша девочка… Фуми-чан дала ложные показания. Я была так растеряна, Шин-чан…

Читала, и мне становилось дурно. Это всё как дурной сон. Фуми-чан изложила события как ревность… к Кацуе. Первая любовь, обманутые мечты… Боже мой, я читала и думала, что сама бы убила этого подонка, — Хинако уперлась лбом в основание ладони: слезы душили, но не находили выхода. Для убийства у нее была масса возможностей. И для того, чтобы всё не доходило до критической точки, тоже. Настоящее помутнение рассудка. Ценой счастья.

— Ты подписала их. Подписала эти чертовы показания, — Шинтаро смотрел прямо на нее. Не кричал, но бил каждым словом. Хинако казалось: он жутко похудел. Или так игрались острые тени…

— Правда не спасла бы ее от срока, Шинтаро. Но Фуми-чан сделала это, чтобы спасти нас… — Хинако сжала ладони. Она подготовилась. Для этого у нее было целых сорок минут в комнате для допросов, где от нее не ждали усложнения дела на фоне экономических неурядиц и бунтов: «Чистосердечное. Просто подпишите для достоверности». Подписать ложь — легко ли это?.. Интересно, сколько Фумико потребовалось времени, чтобы сочинить подобное, сколько решимости взять всю вину на себя, сколько любви… Не подписав, опровергнув, Хинако убила бы это всё одним махом.

— То есть ты надеешься спокойно жить, когда она…

— Это последний подарок Фуми-чан нам, — Хинако чуть повысила голос, прорываясь сквозь завесу рьяного отрицания. — Я готова была принять всё, Шинтаро. И ты тоже. Фуми-чан выбрала для нас такой путь. Значит, мы должны принять его и идти не колеблясь. Нам будет больно, нам будет невыносимо, мы будем лгать миллионам. Лгать каждый день, каждый час. Быть может, в конце концов мы сойдем с ума. Это будет заслужено. А может быть, мы сумеем сохранить память о нас троих…

— Какой бред! — Шинтаро стукнул кулаком по простыне. — Это невозможно, Хинако, невозможно! Лучше мы сгнием в нищете и позоре.

— Ты инвалид, Шинтаро. И думаешь, девочка будет счастлива узнать, что любовь — та, в которую она верила, которую, возможно, боготворила, — пошла крахом? Ты редкостный идиот!

— Любовь?.. — Шинтаро скользнул взглядом по Хинако, по цветам в вазе. Розовые орхидеи склонили распушенные шарики головок и слегка подрагивали. Точно так же они полетели Хинако в лицо.

— Я справлюсь, я справлюсь, я справлюсь… — Хинако упиралась в раковину перед зеркалом и не знала, верит ли себе.

Не то чтобы все её слова проходили мимо. Шинтаро просто снова закрылся, снова никак не реагировал на происходящее. Следователя, к счастью, он не вызывал. Но Хинако с трепетом и ужасом ждала дня суда. Что, если Шинтаро потребует туда его отвезти, что, если возьмет слово: «А теперь, ваша честь, позвольте рассказать, как всё было на самом деле». В таком случае их ждал позор, страшный, несмываемый. И девочке пришлось бы намного тяжелее. Ее не поймут. Господа присяжные — заскорузлые консерваторы — ни при каких обстоятельствах не поймут их отношений. Понимал ли это Шинтаро? Хинако очень надеялась, что да. И его разум боролся с чувствами. Ведь Фуми-чан они приютили… приручили, а теперь бросали на волю судьбы, гуманного и справедливого суда… Только как ни крути, выбранный Фуми-чан путь был самым щадящим.

— Я купила персиков, мне они показались сочными, попробуешь? Как хочешь, — Хинако опустилась на стул, прикрыла глаза и вгрызлась в сочную мякоть, представляя дом, веранду, пронизанную солнцем и ветром. Легкая пыль мерцала в воздухе. Запах лета щекотал ноздри… Шинтаро диктовал Фуми-чан перевод книги, и та записывала споро и быстро.

— Дай мне.

Хинако встрепенулась — Шинтаро протягивал ладонь, отвернувшись в другую сторону. На щеках чувствовались влажные дорожки. Хинако торопливо вытерла их, протерла персик, оказавшийся с помятым бочком.

— Я могу поменять.

— Не надо, — Шинтаро забрал персик и странно прижал к груди, словно бы тоже — вспоминая… Большего им и не дано.

Почему, почему Кацуя так ее одурманил?! Да, он был не похож на Шинтаро, совсем не похож, — работяга, дерзкий, берущий свое, — но он ведь даже её не любил. Использовал, крутил, выставляя себя крутым и совершенно о ней не заботясь. Что стоило Хинако понять это раньше?.. На малую чуточку раньше… И не загубить никого. Хотя Кацуя, пожалуй, заслуживал смерти. Заслуживал! Не нужно было дергаться — их девочка многому научилась, чтобы завершить начатое. А потом… они бы разобрались. Зажили бы вместе дальше. Дура-дура-дура, какая Хинако дура!

— Редкостная идиотка, — Шинтаро опустил ладони с персиком на живот. — Если бы не Фуми-чан, я бы не простил тебя. Любил бы, ненавидел, но не простил. Ты этого не заслужила. Ты поделилась с этим подонком нашим личным, ты пустила его в нашу постель! Ты позволила ему разрушить нашу жизнь… В тот вечер мне казалось: стоило пристрелить вас двоих. Это было бы честнее. И больнее… Но мы имеем то, что имеем. То, что у нас не отняли: я — профессор, ты — дочь богатого мудака, мы — супруги и брат с сестрой. И теперь обязаны беречь это как зеницу ока.

Хинако сглотнула слезы.

— Да, Шин-чан, да.

От исходной точки им предстояло многое построить заново.

Переезд оказался единогласным решением, которое они даже не обсуждали. Обсуждали другое — куда отправиться, где именно найти новый приют для двух душ. Никаких городов, это однозначно. Или, по крайней мере, никаких больших городов. Хинако притаскивала в палату большие карты и справочники, и вместе с Шинтаро они исследовали их. Япония открывалась перед ними множеством обликов, пленила разным: где морем, где цепочкой гор, где обширными лесами, где памятниками старины. Север, юг, запад, восток… Варианты сыпались, вроде и цепляя, а потом тут же сменяясь новым.

— Может, попробуем податься в Такахаму? Это посёлок на самом берегу залива Вакаса, там и бухта есть.

— И ветра, как понимаю, есть тоже. А еще толпы желающих порыбачить и покупаться.

— Нам же не обязательно жить у самого залива. Выберем место потише…

— О, а еще там строят АЭС. Отличное соседство.

— Погоди, ты не то смотришь! — Хинако потянулась забрать у Шинтаро «Новейшее планирование по благоустройству городов», однако Шинтаро вскинул руку так, что было не дотянуться без риска отдавить ему ноги, и пришлось отступить. В подмогу призвать карты. — Я говорю тебе про посёлок Такахама, а он находится вообще в противоположной стороне.

— Нет, мое решение однозначно.

— Хорошо, а как тебе Осато? — Хинако листнула справочник, лежащий у нее на коленях, до нужной закладки. — Он особо ничем не знаменит, но это даже к лучшему, не так ли? Зато там растет очень много сакуры, и ты можешь представить, какая это красота?

— Пока тошнить не начнет от розовых лепестков или аллергия не высыпет.

— Ну что тебе опять не так? — Хинако, успевшая погрузиться в романтические мечты о совместных прогулках по прекрасным улочкам, нахмурилась и топнула ногой.

— Меня вполне устраивает любование сакурой раз в год. Большего не надо. Иначе стану одержимым и буду вещать лекции о важности символа Японии и необходимости повсеместного его внедрения, в том числе в одежду и продукты питания. И ты первая от меня сбежишь.

— Шин-чан… — Хинако запнулась на секунду, но нашла в себе силы продолжить: — Ты собираешься продолжать преподавать в университете?

Шинтаро большим пальцем перебирал страницы справочника, шуршащие и падающие веером.

— Не знаю. Я вообще мало чего теперь знаю. Точно не собираюсь строить из себя лежачего, ни на что не способного без чужой помощи. Это отвратительно. Но университет… Приходить туда, зная, что она так и не смогла его окончить…

— Я понимаю, Шин-чан.

— Ещё нужно довести перевод книги до ума. Я обязан это сделать. В благодарность за то, что Фуми-чан дала нам. Свежая нотка весны. Чудесные три месяца лета. Горчащая осень. И холодная, буквально вымораживающая зима… Сейчас на улице снова всё расцветает, снова поет весна. Фуми-чан могла бы жить вместе с нами и активно готовиться к экзаменам, а вместо этого сидит за решеткой. Это так невыносимо, Хинако. Я говорю себе не думать и всё равно возвращаюсь мысленно вновь и вновь, — Шинтаро стиснул страницы до хруста, опустил голову.

Хинако хотелось припасть к его рукам и бесконечно, бесконечно вымаливать прощение. А потом пойти и точно так же пасть на колени перед Фумико. Девочка, девочка, милая, любимая, всё не должно было закончиться кошмаром.

— Теперь это наша жизнь, Шин-чан… — Хинако отвернулась, украдкой стирая слезы. — Может, уедем подальше? На юго-восток. Например, на Сикоку. Небольшой остров, со всех сторон окруженный морем, будто отрезанный от мира… Или Миядзаки. Миядзаки славится своими храмами, культурными объектами, природой — смотри, там даже есть водопады!

— Хинако, — Шинтаро перехватил ее руку со справочником, посмотрел строго, устало. — Не стоит, Хинако. Останемся в Токио, где-нибудь в пригороде, пока не решим текущие вопросы: как мне передвигаться за пределами больницы и что делать с домом в Каруидзава. А дальше посмотрим. Может, подсказка придет к нам из ниоткуда.

— Я бы устроила там пожар.

— Погоди, одержимая. Стоит забрать оттуда важные вещи. Или ты хочешь уничтожить и связанное с Фуми-чан?

— Нет! — Хинако от такого даже подскочила, обронив справочник на одеяло. — Нет, Шин-чан! Мне и в голову такое прийти не могло!

— Уже пришло, — Шинтаро усмехнулся грустно. — Мне интересно, конфисковали ли полицейские ружье…

— Даже если и да — я найду способ её добыть, — Хинако решительно сжала кулаки.

— Не стоит, Хинако. Тем более если собралась действовать через папашу-мудака.

Хинако поджала губы.

— Должен же от него быть хоть какой-то прок!

— Увы, мы и так от него слишком зависим. Сейчас в особенной степени. Не ошибусь, предположив, что именно на его деньги я сейчас лежу в больничной палате. Интересно, насколько хватит этой «благотворительности».

— Шин-чан…

— Не хочу об этом говорить. Хочу отдохнуть. Присмотри пока жилье в пригородах Токио. Думаю, должно найтись подходящее.

— Как пожелаешь, Шин-чан. Отдыхай, — Хинако собралась и тихо вышла за дверь.

— Рад, что ты наконец нашла время встретиться со мной, — отец как всегда не чурался бить сразу наотмашь. Он сидел на татами, свободно скрестив ноги, из-за чего полы хададзюбана разошлись, открывая сморщенную желтоватую кожу.

В его доме душно пахло табаком и благовониями.

— У Шин-чана сейчас сложный период, я не могу надолго оставить его одного.

— Ха. Не знал, что ты такая преданная жена, Хинако, — отец подался вперед, упирая руки в бока. — Ходит много разных слухов… И фотографий… Хотя я и не лезу в твою личную жизнь, это не значит, что я не в курсе.

— Всё изменилось.

— Кого ты пытаешься выгородить? И зачем? Я до сих пор считаю, Шинтаро — недостойная тебя партия, и твое поведение это подтверждает. А сейчас он и вовсе никчемен. Просто выброси его.

— Отец!

— Жалость — ужасное чувство, Хинако. Ненужное чувство. Как моя наследница, ты должна быть жесткой, девочка, иначе тебя сожрут. Я слишком разбаловал тебя, признаюсь, однако в жизни ничего не происходит просто так. Раз Шинтаро прикован к постели — ты свободна. Не стоит всё усложнять и взваливать на себя непосильную ношу. Заботу о нем поручи опытной сиделке, если тебя так уж мучает совесть, — отец потянулся налить себе саке, стоящего рядом на столике.

— Я люблю его, — Хинако смотрела прямо на отца, понимая, что сдаваться и давать слабину — недопустимо.

— Любовь, хэ, — саке булькало, мутным наполняло чашку. — Это всё глупости бедняков. Им нужна была цель, чтобы сражаться, чтобы жить, и они выдумали любовь. Великое священное чувство! Какой бред. Богатство — драгоценности, золото, деньги — вот реальные мерила, которые способны сделать тебя счастливым. Остальное — пфф.

— Ты счастлив, отец?

Отец громко и противно рассмеялся, запрокинув голову, его плечи и грудь тряслись, и чашка с саке подрагивала в руке, норовя разлиться.

— Счастлив ли я жить в роскошном доме с кучей слуг и наложницами, готовыми сделать всё по одному моему чиху? Счастлив ли я гулять по своему саду, где ко мне могут присоединиться высокопоставленные особы, чувствующие себя лишь гостями? Счастлив ли я иметь возможность покупать что душе угодно когда угодно? Что за вопросы, Хинако. Конечно, да.

— А найдется ли в мире человек, готовый страдать за тебя?

— Сотни!

— Без всякой круглой суммы? Без обещания заоблачных миров?

Отец прищурил один глаз, улыбка его стала жесткой.

— К чему ты ведешь, Хинако?

— Я не брошу Шин-чана.

— Это ужасно глупо и безрассудно, — отец отпил из чашки. — Но что ж, твое право.

Хинако едва не пошатнулась: неужели она… смогла?

— Только позволь рассказать тебе один случай. Он произошел с садовником, который работал на меня лет… восемь или девять назад, не помню. Хороший был садовник, выполнял все мои поручения или доступно объяснял, если я просил чего-то невыполнимого по природным законам. Я ни разу не видел его отдыхающим, и сад при нем действительно сиял великолепием. Но однажды он неудачно упал с дерева, когда подпиливал сухие ветки, и… не смог подняться. Сначала думали на очень сильный ушиб, я позволил ему отлежаться и нанял лучших докторов. Я видел, Хинако, как за ним ухаживали. Делали компрессы, растяжки, специальные упражнения… Обтирали его каждые три часа и выносили из-под него утку. Он лежал несчастный и лепетал, что поправится, обязательно поправится, плакал, видя в окно сад. Только проку от этого не было никакого. Он был хорошим садовником, поэтому я выплатил ему приличное жалование и на первое время пристроил в пансионат. С тех пор я ничего о нем не знаю.

— Это был Намуи-сан? Ты говоришь про Намуи-сана?! Ты же сказал, что он приболел и уехал к семье! Ты мне врал?!

— Почему же? Пансионат находится на его родине, так что…

Хинако ударила отца прежде, чем осознала, что вообще делает. Хлопок разнесся по комнате звонко-гудящим звуком. Отец предельно медленно поставил чашку на стол, вцепился в плечо Хинако, наклоняя к себе, и отвесил ей ответную пощечину.

— Не зарывайся.

— Почему… почему ты не сказал мне правду?..

— И чтобы ты сделала? Ухаживала бы за ним лично? Не мели чепуху.

— Мы могли что-нибудь придумать! Я слышала про систему люлек, в которых работают художники-калеки, можно было бы попробовать приспособить и для садовнических нужд…

— Убить кучу денег, времени и нервов ради удовлетворения чувства никчемности одного жалкого человечишки? Ха! С таким подходом ты никогда не сможешь построить свой бизнес, Хинако.

— Я и не хочу… быть такой, как ты, отец.

— Этот, с позволения сказать, профессор дурно на тебя влияет, девочка, — отец снова наклонил её к себе — из его рта ужасно противно пахло, Хинако поморщилась и оцепенела под мутно-равнодушным взглядом. — Брось его.

— Ни за что! — Хинако отшатнулась-отскочила назад, и щупальца пальцев выпустили её из плена, оставляя неприятный отпечаток боли.

— Упрямая, упрямая девчонка. Вся в мать, — отец, казалось, сокрушенно вздохнул и сложил руки под подбородком. — Я не хотел этого говорить, но теперь скажу: ты всё ещё очень, очень сильно нуждаешься в моих деньгах, Хинако. Что, если мне на время урезать твой бюджет? Привыкшие жить роскошно, обычно полностью теряются, если их разом всего лишить. Становятся такими беспомощными… Такими послушными… Проведем эксперимент?

— Да подавись ты своими деньгами! — Хинако выплюнула фразу, загнанная в ловушку и уставшая от влияния отца. Её от всего этого уже тошнило.

Отец рассмеялся громко-лающе, мазнул рукой по воздуху.

— Мне казалось, подростковый бунт мы давно прошли, ан нет.

— Я серьезно, отец, — Хинако слышала, как громко бьется сердце. Страшно! Ей было ужасно страшно. Но если она не шагнет вперед сейчас — навеки останется пленницей и жалкой трусихой. Скажи, скажи, просто скажи… Откуда-то изнутри к горлу подкатывала дрожь и тяжелый неповоротливый комок, мешающий словам выйти наружу. Отец насмешливо приподнял брови: для него это всё были несерьезные и в чем-то даже забавные детские шалости. Детские. Только Хинако давно уже не ребенок. — Я отказываюсь от наследства.

— Ну, давай так. Посмотрим, сколько ты протянешь… Мне позвать свидетелей, юристов? Чтобы всё задокументировали, с печатями и водяными знаками… Для полноты серьезности намерений.

До обидного отец всё ещё игрался. Возможно, это было даже на руку. Не сразу спохватится.

Хинако выдохнула и выпрямилась.

— Да. И желательно в ближайшее время.

Шинтаро читал газету, когда Хинако пришла к нему.

— Объединенная Красная Армия. Вот кого мы должны благодарить — или проклинать, по желанию, — за то, что наш инцидент не привлек ничьего пристального внимания. Революция волнует людей больше, чем разборки из-за любви. Это всё, что следует знать о современном обществе, — он сложил газету, на секунду застыл — и убрал в тумбочку.

— Шин-чан… Шин-чан, у тебя же есть надежные друзья?

— Что случилось? — Шинтаро мгновенно переключился с глобального на частное, личное.

— Я встречалась с отцом… и мы теперь без денег, совсем.

— Господи, Хинако… Ты меня всё чаще ставишь в тупик. Почему сейчас?

— Я не могла больше терпеть, Шин-чан… Не могла, — Хинако всхлипнула и упала на стул. — После твоих слов мне показалось омерзительным его влияние на нас. Он как мутный сток… Мы изо всех сил стараемся, а он нас душит и губит.

— Он мудак, без сомнения, но пока я не видел возле своей койки врача с морфием.

— Шин-чан!

— Успокойся, это всё влияние детективов, которых я перечитал. Убить мужа любимой дочери — даже для него это слишком.

— Он давил на меня, чтобы я тебя бросила… И он мог что-то сделать с тобой, Шин-чан, мог! Он — равнодушная скотина, не останавливающаяся ни перед чем. Ты в его глазах стал мусором, жалким отбросом. Ты с самого начала не вызывал у него особой симпатии, а теперь и вовсе от него так и исходило открытое раздражение. И чтобы укротить мое упрямство — он способен пойти на что угодно… Я точно знаю это, Шин-чан. Раньше у меня был аргумент, что ты — уважаемый профессор, а сейчас…

— Но я и сейчас уважаемый профессор, Хинако. Или весь мой преподавательский опыт, участия в конференциях, активное членство в социальных проектах больше ничего не стоят? Я, по его мнению, овощ?! Пусть знает, мудак, что с моим разумом всё в порядке, и я по-прежнему могу работать не менее продуктивно. Мне нужно только закончить курс реабилитации, и я — ха — вновь встану на ноги.

— Ему бесполезно объяснять это, Шин-чан… Он никого не слушает, кроме себя.

— Значит, мы в полной заднице? — Шинтаро устроился поудобнее и сцепил руки в замок. — Не знаю, как ты, а я вижу целых два выхода.

— Каких?..

— Начнем с финансовой стороны. При всем мудачестве, не думаю, что твой папаша оплатил только половину лечения, но даже если так — мы можем продать дом в Каруидзаве. И даже то, что там недалеко случился инцидент с террористической группировкой, нам лишь на руку. Любители погоняться за горячим клюнут только так. Поэтому чем быстрее мы подадим объявление, тем лучше. Заодно избавим себя от ненужного груза, когда расстаться жалко, а вернуться — невозможно. Следующее — от всех конгрессов, благотворительных банкетов и акций, в которых я участвовал, у меня есть своя доля. Я её не трогал, поскольку нам хватало. Но теперь придется покуситься, главное — сделать это с умом. И последнее — твои украшения. Не хотелось бы лишать тебя шарма, поэтому оставим их на крайний случай.

— Что бы я делала без тебя, Шин-чан?

— Была бы глубоко несчастлива, каждодневно купаясь в обмане.

— Или покончила бы жизнь самоубийством, — Хинако вспомнила удушающий запах и вздрогнула.

— Не говори глупостей.

— Это не глупости. Спасибо, что спас меня, Шин-чан, — Хинако припала к его щеке, и Шинтаро повернулся к ней, удивленный. Приобнял, гладя по спине. Умиротворенно-успокаивающе. Как всё-таки ужасающе несправедливо, что они лишены главной супружеской привилегии… С другой стороны, это всегда добавляло их отношениям чувства пикантности или, скорее, возвышенной недостижимости. Ничего плотского, только платоническое. — Кстати, я присмотрела для нас жилье в Эдогаве. Правда, чувствую, вместо отдельного домика придется брать пристройку по соседству… Или вообще комнату…

— В панельном доме?

— Нет. Я ориентировалась прежде всего на удобный подъезд и широкие проходы, а такое только в домиках традиционного стиля.

— Думаешь, я не поднимусь сам по крутой лестнице?

— Думаю, дорогой мой, что так, — Хинако допустила в голос ехидства.

— Ох черт, я и правда овощ! — Шинтаро усмехнулся ей в макушку.

— Мы привыкнем, Шин-чан. Не сразу, но мы привыкнем. И всё у нас получится и будет лучше, чем прежде.

— Конечно, я даже не сомневаюсь, — Шинтаро покрепче обнял Хинако, и та благодарно прикрыла глаза. — А знаешь, что в панельном доме жила Фуми-чан? Наверняка снимала. Она не похожа на девушку-из-столицы. Узнать бы, откуда она…

— Угу, — перед глазами Хинако пронеслась история садовника, не омраченная жестокостью отца, а та, которую она рисовала в голове изначально: улыбающийся Намуи-сан, везущий домой охапку цветов, и как его встречают-целуют-плачут и ведут в теплый светлый дом… — Шин-чан! Ты же профессор! Неужто тебе не дадут глянуть личное дело?

— Отчисленной по причине судимости студентки? — Хинако несильно ткнула его за эту скрытую горечь. Шинтаро перехватил её пальцы, легонько сжал. — Я постараюсь, Хинако, я постараюсь.

За полученные от продажи дома деньги Хинако смогла не только купить им жилье, но и приобрести инвалидное кресло Шинтаро, которое тот нежно назвал «своей новой девушкой». Им даже хватило на кое-какие вещи и продукты. Доля Шинтаро была пущена в оборот. Оказалось, в Хинако прятались неплохие зачатки для игры на бирже…

Шинтаро посвящал целые дни дотачиванию перевода до совершенства, попутно связываясь с кучей издательств и без зазрения совести подключая всевозможные связи. Ему нужна была поддержка на первых порах. Хинако в это не вмешивалась — всё равно мало что понимала в полномочиях редакторов и верстальщиков. Шинтаро гнул своё по телефону, обстоятельно доказывая, что готов заняться подготовкой к печати книги лично, и чуть ли не требуя присутствовать в типографии, когда из машины будут выходить свеженапечатанные листы. Хинако представляла этого «руководителя на коляске» и посмеивалась в кулак. Но потеряв способность ходить — Шинтаро не потерял настойчивости и горячности слов, ни на грамм не уменьшил желания и стремления двигаться к цели любыми средствами, плюя на всевозможные препятствия и затыки. Сложнее всего ему оказалось уволиться из университета — Шинтаро не хотели отпускать и чуть не на коленях упрашивали остаться, целыми делегациями штурмуя больницу. Окрики и угрозы не помогали: слишком многие Шинтаро любили и ценили его преподавательский дар. Как и какими словами Шинтаро разговаривал с ректором, Хинако вовсе не хотела знать. Хотя специально для «беседы наедине» раздобыла хорошего французского вина. Подействовало ли оно или что-то другое, но ректор вышел из палаты с красными глазами и посмотрел на Хинако так, словно они собирались уезжать на Северный Полюс. Через пару дней Шинтаро сказал ей: «Пора».

Сначала казалось — в их жизни особо ничего не поменялось, а потом — что поменялось слишком многое.

— Хинако, я выяснил: родина Фуми-чан — Камакура.

— Камакура? — Хинако торопливо воскрешала в голове карты. — Это там, где залив Сагами?

— Точно.

— Хочешь съездить туда?

— Не сейчас, — Шинтаро провел ладонью по корешку первоначальной рукописи. Все переговоры он вел, держа её на коленях и придерживая ладонью. — Для начала мы должны выпустить и раскрутить книгу. Фуми-чан должна гордиться ей. А её родина — гордиться Фуми-чан, знать о её причастности к столь значимому для современной японской литературы переводу.

— Они не будут в шоке? — Хинако улыбнулась, вспоминая щекотливость темы первоисточника и отрывки, разлетающиеся мощной волной по дому, особенно в дождливые дни; в солнечные они находили занятия поинтереснее. Мысль отозвалась грустью и щемяще тронула сердце.

— Какая разница. Я посвящаю эту книгу Фуми-чан и только ей, моей преданной помощнице, оставившей мне незабываемые воспоминания.

Хинако не стала поднимать полушутливую-полусерьезную тему: «А как же я?» Она знала — ей, Хинако, Шинтаро посвящает всю свою истинную любовь. Которую сумела уберечь примерная студентка, последним февральским днем не дрогнув спустившая курок. Этим поступком она открыла глаза на то, каким должно быть их будущее.

Поэтому Хинако твердо решила начать жизнь с чистого листа. Единственное, что она собиралась забрать из прошлого, — зная, что Шинтаро будет не против, — это айву Фуми-чан. С надеждой, что дерево выживет. И вместе с ним выживут и они.


End file.
